1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma generating electrode inspection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma generating electrode inspection device capable of efficiently inspecting the parallelism, flatness, surface roughness, and dielectric strength of a plasma generating electrode.
2. Description of Related Art
A silent discharge occurs when disposing a dielectric between two electrodes and applying a high alternating voltage or a periodic pulse voltage between the electrodes. In the resulting plasma field, active species, radicals, and ions are produced to promote reaction and decomposition of gases. This phenomenon may be utilized to remove toxic components contained in engine exhaust gas or incinerator exhaust gas. Therefore, a plasma generating device has been developed in order to process engine exhaust gas and the like.
In such a plasma generating device, the state of generated plasma varies when the state of an electrode for generating plasma (plasma generating electrode) varies. Therefore, it is necessary to eliminate the difference between individual plasma generating electrodes during production.
As the factors determining the state of the plasma generating electrode, parallelism, flatness, surface roughness, dielectric strength, and the like can be given. In a related-art method, parallelism is measured using a micrometer, flatness is measured using a three-dimensional shape measuring device, surface roughness is measured using a surface roughness tester, and dielectric strength is measured using a dielectric strength measuring device, for example. Specifically, the above factors are separately evaluated using different measuring methods.